User talk:Sk8rbluscat/7
This is the current Sk8rbluscat talk page. See Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 1, Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 2 Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 3 and Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 4 for the archives. Hi wuzzap =) Wuzzap= What's up--[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 23:19, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Finished. Pi is finished! I finished it! That was a very boring job though. But I did like almost two hundred of them!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 22:00, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Good luck. They harnessed FRANKENSTRAT'S power. <----- That is the kind of stuff frankenstrat does on a regular basis. They will suck it all out! We are done for if we can't annihilate the truck!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 23:20, 6 October 2008 (UTC) We need something to stop it! Hurry, NOOO!!! The power bar is full! Okay, forget about me! BLOW UP THE TRUCK!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 23:23, 6 October 2008 (UTC) DO IT SK8R! BLOW UP THE TRUCK! I will get myself out in time. Just DO IT!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 23:24, 6 October 2008 (UTC) I have frankenstrat. One power chord, and the walls will fall in!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 23:28, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Frankenstrat is powerful, ain't it? Dude, taht's stuff it does daily.--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 01:04, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Gotta do some freaking homework!!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 01:06, 7 October 2008 (UTC) just joking No, of course I didn't. Actually, I was studying. Something I never do. A dang English teacher gives like fifty Impossible stems every friday, and if we miss one, we have to write it 10 times! i missed ten today. I got an 80 on it. I have done the test corrections already, but I am sick of these stupid prefixes! I figured out what pnuemonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcoisis means! USING ONLY PREFIXES AND SUFFIXES! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I HATE STEMS! AGHH! I must go rock out. See you. see, I drown my sorrows in hard rock. And if I am really depressed, I have to pull out Metallica, Slayer, and other HEAVY METAL bands. Only when i am depressed. Talk to you later homie!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 01:31, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Why? By the way, check out my user page where old messages used to be. Its my hall of vids!--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 01:39, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I think I need to bring in the file I found of Chlorine. I will write some of my plans down too. It will all be included In a letter sent to all of the agents.--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 23:55, 7 October 2008 (UTC) No one will reply on my talk page. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 00:26, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Hi Actually when I'm sick I'm not bored! Well. CP can't load again--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:26, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Hello Sk8rbluscat! Hi Skater! You are the coolest person in the world and a great person. See ya around! --Pepy789 12:28, 8 October 2008 (UTC) That's weird that it is like that. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 12:30, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Cool I like it.It's more......smaller.LOL.--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:36, 9 October 2008 (UTC) --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 16:41, 10 October 2008 (UTC) --ѕќ8яыύѕкат ( |talk|Pi) --ѕќ8яыύѕкат ( |talk|Pi) RE: Computers No, I've never used Windows 3.11, but I own the operating system's floppy disks, along with MS-DOS 5. It was a gift from my middle school technology teacher. Though the Windows 3.11 disks were the normal three and a half , the DOS disks were not... Have you ever seen an MS-DOS floppy disk? Those things are '''HUGE'! Unfortunately, I dropped on of the Windows 3.11 31/2 disks on my desk, and everyone knows that when a floppy is dropped, it's a flop. In other words, Floppy Disks are instantly destroyed after they hit a surface. Even if it's just a few inches... Also, I really want to figure out Microsoft Virtual Machine 2007, but I have no clue what to do on it..... In other news, I met an ACP man today. Have a glorious day, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 19:57, 10 October 2008 (UTC) RE: RE: Computers 200 GigaBytes?! WHOA! All I have is 170 GigaBytes. Hmm... you probably know I edit from my grandparents' computer. It's a Windows Vista Home Premium. My personal computer, though, is a Windows XP Proffesional which was custom built by a friend who is a profesional computer builder. A few weeks ago, I managed to hack an old router to allow my one Cat-5 cable to hold up to three Internet connections. I did this because the members of my church discovered an antique Windows ME (my favorite Operating System despite the so-called bugs) in a closet. It was unchanged since around 2000! My father brought it back, and I managed to get it on the Internet. As for my profession, I would try to enter the field of computers, especially networks since I seem to have a nack for it. I'm actually considering the IT field. P.S.: With each seperate reply, try to seperate it with two equals signs ( ) and if it's a subsection of an old post, then type three equals signs ( . Have a glorious day! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 20:14, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ...TERABYTES?! THEY MAKE THOSE NOW?! Wait... why would your parents have five computers? Are any of them servers? Why would they need so much space? Do they work at home?! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 20:27, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Check it out! Chlorine gave up!!! Finally! He gave up editing, and said he was going to fix his life up! Hahaha! Go check out Chlorine 4!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:38, 10 October 2008 (UTC) I hate to say it... Happyface's nickname has become the "user killer" This is a very depressing thing. Just remember all of the users he has disrespected. They have quit. Superdaisy almost quit from him. 4th Hale is in a rage because of him. I have never seen anyone like this. Do you remember the days before Happyface, me, or freeloh, or any of them were sysops? Back in the good old days. Oh well. He's a user killer. Funny. I am listening to Queen's "Killer Queen" Just needed to give you a rundown of whats going on. --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:02, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks for helping me quit! -- Happyface 18:48, 11 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Virtual Memory Good Morning! Now, I don't know what the new-fangled acronym is, but I can tell you this. On many older computers, the virtual memory is too low very consistently. If nothing is going wrong, the virtual memory will 'dump" itself. I have no clue as to why this happens, but let it run its course. After it dumps, your computer should unfreeze. I'd recommend uninstalling any computer games or programs which you do not use. That's an instant RAM freeing right there. Other than that, I've got nothing. Have a glorious day, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 15:07, 11 October 2008 (UTC)